The present invention concerns a liquid heating module for use in a hot beverage machine. The invention concerns further a system comprising the module and the use of the module or system in a process for the heating of a liquid.
In the area of coffee machines, it is already known to have a thermoblock heater in the machine, wherein the heater is permanently under power and allows hot water to be obtained at the moment when the consumer decides to operate the machine for preparing a coffee. There are numerous problems with such machines. First, there is a temperature inconsistency, that is, it is not possible to have a temperature of water permanently in a specific range, such as between 85 and 90xc2x0 C. This has a negative influence on the quality of the obtained coffee. Secondly, the block-heater used is very heavy, which is not convenient when the coffee machine has to be moved. Thirdly, there is an energy inefficiency, because of the loss of energy during the time when the machine is under power but not being used. Thus, improvements in these type machines are desired and necessary
The present invention minimizes the previously mentioned problems in that it provides the consumer with a heating system having a very accurate temperature range without having to be continuously under power and in a light, compact construction.
Specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid heating module for use in a hot beverage machine. The module comprises a hollow tube of metallic material, at least one electrical resistor on a first part of the outside of the tube for preheating liquid flowing through the hollow tube, and at least one additional electrical resistor on a second part of the outside of the tube for temperature adjustment of the liquid flowing through the tube.
Another feature of the invention is the ability of the device to control the temperature of the heated water. In this case, the temperature of the liquid at the exit of the tube is measured, so that if the temperature is too high the electrical resistor on the second part of the tube is disconnected from power. Furthermore, if the temperature of the liquid is not high enough, this electrical resistor continues to be powered to further heat the water.